


결핍

by vvishop



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
몇 분 정도면 피가 몰립니까? 이미 호흡이 가빠지던 참이었다. 소리 없는 발이 벽을 디디고 땅 위에 내려섰다. 당신 의뢰인이 당신을 해치려고 해. 손 앞으로 물이 담긴 유리잔이 정확하게 내밀어졌다. 마스크를 쓰고 있다던데 얼마든지 올리고 마셔도 됩니다. 쏟아지는 외부 간판의 조명이 싱긋 올라가는 입꼬리를 비췄다. 만져봐도. 피터는 자기도 모르게 고개를 끄덕이다 작게 네. 대답했다. 온기가 스르르 얇은 수트 속으로 스몄다. 심연을 보는 눈동자가 빗겨간 곳에 고정되어 있었다. 운수좋은 날이군요. 나중에야 알았다. 맷은 심장 박동을 들을 수 있었다. 높은 곳에서 뛰어 내리고 싶었다.

2.  
데어데블은 여느 때처럼 성공적으로 시민들을 구했지만 매튜는 여느 때보다 많이 다쳤다. 클레어를 부른 피터는 누워있는 맷이 적당히 뼈가 붙었을 때에도 감정을 풀지 못했다. 고충을 가장 잘 아는데 뭐라할 수도 없어서 피터는 이제 움직일만한 맷에게 불쑥 말했다. 영화보러 가자. 말하자마자 온 피부와 눈과 귀와 코와 입에서 죄책감이 쏟아져나왔다. 우물우물 덧붙였다. 집에서 봐도 되긴 하는데. 맷은 물끄러미 밖을 보았다. 그래. 딱 20분만에 둘은 극장 의자에 앉아있었다. 피터는 영화 시작과 동시에 맷에게 속삭였다. 소리 너무 크지 않아? 팝콘 냄새 심하지 않아? 그냥 나갈까? 맷은 싸구려 버터향이 나는 팝콘을 아작아작 먹었다. 집중해. 놓친 부분 설명은 네 몫이잖아. 영화는 길었다. 피터는 영화보다는 맷을 살피는데 2시간을 쓰고 남은 30분은 D열에서 키스하는 커플을 의식하는데 썼다. 맷은 피터를 데려다주겠다고 했고 피터는 맷을 데려다주겠다고 우겼다. 맷은 안경도 없이 밤거리를 살며시 걸었다. 난 배트맨이 이해가 가더군. 그제야 영화를 본 실감이 난 어린 쪽이 물었다. 뭐가? 밤의 맷은 네온사인 색이었다. 연두색 웃음이 나지막히 말했다. 히어로하는 취미가. 피터는 따라 웃지 않았다. 왜 늘 그렇게까지 해. 맷. 피터의 가슴팍 위로 맷의 손가락이 가느다랗게 원을 그렸다. 결핍이지. 친애하는 거미 친구. 툭 원 가운데가 찔렸다. 싱글싱글 시선을 아래 둔 맷이 말했다. 박쥐 친구도 그래. 피터가 따라 피식 웃었다. 슈퍼맨은? 맷은 다시 걷기 시작했다. 알게 뭐야. 외계인이잖아. 안내한다는 핑계로 손목을 잡았더니 맷은 피터의 현관에서 데이트의 마무리라고 짧게 입을 맞췄다.


	2. Chapter 2

직업 체험하러 왔는데요. 포기와 카렌의 숨이 멈췄다. 앳된 머리를 긁적이며 들어온 학생은 스케이트 보드를 한쪽에 세워두었다. 언제나 제일 처음 정신을 차리는 사람은 카렌이었다. 어떻게 왔어요? 두 검지가 스케이트 보드로 향했다. 제 친구가 열일해줬죠. 포기는 펜을 들어 써보았다. 열심히 일하다. 피식 웃음 소리가 들렸다. 탁탁탁 하얀 지팡이가 문구석을 가볍게 때렸다. 피터 파커 학생이죠? 아직도 어리둥절한 포기와 카렌에게 정확히 향한 고개가. 내가 오라고 했어. 나직한 목소리가 코 위에 걸터 앉은 보호경보다 먼저 느껴졌다. 매튜는 사무실 문을 열었다. 미스터 머독보다는 미스터 넬슨에게 배울 점이 많을 겁니다. 아. 어! 그렇지 않을 텐데요! 라는 말을 뒤로 하고 맷은 커피를 사온다며 사무실을 떠났다.  
카페인은 모닝커피로 충분했던 맷은 오후 내내 사무실을 비웠고 저녁 내내 집도 비웠다. 옷은 몸에 꼭 맞았고 봉은 손에 착 감겼다. 앞에서 한창 싸우던 남자가 휙 날아가고 은은한 열기를 뿜는 가로등에 대롱대롱 매달려 비명을 토했다. 친절한 당신의 이웃이에요! 낭랑한 목소리가 휙 날았다. 순식간에 하려던 일이 끝났다. 정보를 들은 작은 뿔의 유니폼은 헬스키친의 밤거리로 사라졌다. 그리고 집에서 친절한 이웃을 다시 만났다. 와. 따돌리기 전교 1등이네요. 집을 먼저 알아두지 않았더라면- 샤워를 하고 나온 맷은 피터에게 물잔을 건넸다. 가면을 돌돌 말아올리려던 피터가 멈칫했다. 시각 장애인의 스펙트럼이 있잖아요. 0에서 10까지. 얼마 정도예요? 맷은 머리를 털며 답했다. 들은 것 중 가장 예리하고 바보같은 질문이군. 항의의 호흡이 느껴지자마자 맷은 다시 말했다. 말해주면 그쪽도 질문 하나에 답해주기로 하죠. 피터는 물을 호로록 마셨다. 네. 맷은 답했다. 10. 피터가 손가락을 3개 펴서 흔들었다. 전혀 안보이는 10? 맷은 따끔거리는 입가에 알콜 솜을 눌렀다. 직업 체험하러 온 겁니까. 피터는 쑤욱 가면을 벗었다. 아직 음성 변조기를 못달았더니 이런 일이. 맷은 조용히 기다렸다. 피터는 물잔을 내려놓았다. 피터가 움직일 때마다 바닥과 벽이 사르륵 사르륵 벨크로처럼 가볍게 얽혔다 떨어졌다. 그냥. 알고 지내고 싶어서요. 제가 못하는 일도 있고. 창문이 열리고 미성숙한 목소리가 허공을 갈랐다. 물 잘마셨어요!  
그날부터 둘은 공조관계가 되었다. 전화번호를 교환한 것도, 만나자 약속한 것도 아니었지만 범죄가 일어나면 둘은 으레 마주쳤기에 일은 훨씬 수월하고 빠르게 끝이 났다. 둘이 각자의 장소에서 있는 것보다는 백짓장처럼 범죄자들을 들어올려 경찰서에 처박는 것이 나았다. 둘 중 하나가 없어도 그만이긴 했지만 둘은 빠르게 일을 끝냈다. 관계를 만드려 하지 않는 쪽은 매튜였다. 매튜는 범죄만 막으면 연기처럼 사라져버렸다. 나눠먹자 던졌던 콜라캔만 식고 흔들려 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.  
한없이 잘 돌아가던 어느 날, 피터는 여느 날처럼 코스튬을 입을 수가 없었다. 시험이라서. 마음은 든든했다. 하나가 더 있으니까. 매튜는 다음날 낮이 되어서야 건물 옥상에서 포기에게 발견되었다. 피터에게는 그 날 밤 거리를 헤매다 발견이 됐다. 어이! 악마님! 휘리릭 내려온 피터를 맷은 봉으로 홈런을 치려했다. 가까스로 피한 피터는 맷을 건물 벽에 붙여버렸다. 저예요! 저! 친절한 이웃이요! 이명이 심한 맷은 듣지도 느끼지도 못했지만. 피터는 그 날치 뉴욕 수호를 마치고서 맷을 집으로 데려다 주었다. 포기는 맷을 받아안았다. 다른 쫄쫄이께서 수고해주셨군요. 감사합니다. 피터는 버릇처럼 입을 열었다. 당신의 친절한- 포기가 움찔거렸다. 직업 체험 학생? 또다시 거미의 두건이 쥐어뜯겼다. 하아. 음성 변조기. 포기는 미성년자는 꿈을 꿔야할 시간이라며 피터를 보냈다.  
다음날 아침, 피터는 등교길에 맷의 집을 찾았다. 창문 이음매를 열고 있는데 헐렁한 바지만 입은 채로 다가온 맷이 문을 잠궈버렸다. 피터가 톡톡톡 문을 쳤다. 괜찮아요? 악마... 아니. 미스터 머독. 악마니까 괜찮은가. 아닐거 같은데. 주절대는 피터에게 맷은 반대방향으로 일어난 벨벳처럼 말했다. 걱정할 필요 없어요. 유리에 햇빛이 반사되서 피터는 손을 모아서 유리창 안을 들여다보았다. 맷은 엇나간 시선으로 피터를 보았다. 가. 당신 잘못 아니니까. 그 어떤 비난보다도 마음이 내려앉았다.  
가끔 할 일이 없을 때면 피터는 맷의 뒤를 밟았다. 맷에게 다가갈 때쯤엔 맷은 이미 알고 있었지만 둘 다 상관은 없었다. 새 수트를 선물한 누군가 그랬던 것처럼 피터는 맷에게 물었다. 이유가 뭐예요. 동기 말이에요. 맷은 어둑한 성당에서 찢어진 입술로 묵주에 입을 맞췄다. 질문이 잘못됐습니다. 피터는 당황해서 잠시. 네? 질문은 잘못될 수 없는데. 요즘 학교를 안다녀서 잘 모르시나 본데요. 그건 고전 영화에서나 하는 대사인데. 맷의 안경에 비친 헤매는 자신이 부끄러워서 피터는 다시 입을 열었다. 그만 못 두는 이유가 뭔데요. 맷은 일어섰다. 대답해야 할 의무는 없죠. 피터는 지팡이를 거미줄로 빼앗으려 했다. 툭 끝이 빠르게 잡아채였다. 친절한 이웃 아니었습니까. 가책이 와서 피터는 맷을 집까지 데려다주었다. 맷은 집 앞에서 지팡이로 톡톡 땅을 굴렀다. 내가 움직이지 않으면. 피터는 주머니에서 손을 뺐다. 내 도시에서 사람들이 다치니까요. 그만 못두는 건 그래서입니다. 사방이 다 희미하고 맷이 확대된 것처럼 피터의 시야가 바뀌었다. 저. 저도 그래요. 인사도 제대로 못하고 서둘러 돌아온 피터는 밤에 다시 매튜를 만났다. 둘은 아무 일 없는 것처럼 범죄자들을 거미줄로 꽁꽁 묶어 경찰서에 배달했다. 달에 올라설 것처럼 줄타기만 하던 소년은 달을 보면 한숨짓게 되었다.  
고백 무패의 신화인 그웬은 대수롭지 않게 말했다. 고백해. 숙모라기엔 매력적이란 평을 듣는 메이 숙모도 별거 아닌듯이 말했다. 마음이라도 말해보렴. 적절한 상담 상대라면 이쪽이었다. 카렌. 카렌은 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 좋아할만한 선물을 사서 고백해요! 맙소사. 고백만이 답인가. 천장을 밟고 걷는 것처럼 어지러웠고 울렁거렸다. 매튜의 창문을 똑똑 두드렸지만 들리는 대답은. 오늘 콜라는 혼자 마셔요. 집 앞에서 기다린 아침에는. 급한 재판이 있어서 이만. 가끔 같이 먹던 아이스크림도 이제는 통으로 사서 들려주고는 맷은 벤치를 떠났다. 큰 맘 먹고 집에 침투한 것은 근 반 년이 지나서야. 바지만 입고 비척이며 나오던 맷은 멍이 든 눈두덩이를 피터 쪽으로 돌렸다. 처음에는 눈 앞에 닥친 상반신에 얼얼했으나 멍들고 찢긴 피부를 보니 통증이 느껴지는 것만 같아서 피터는 고개를 숙였다. 인사한 피터가 말을 꺼내려고 했을 때 맷이 틈을 낚아챘다. 여기 있으면 안되는 거 아닙니까. 피터는 잽싸게 시계를 보고는. 5분! 5분은 있어요. 냉장고에서 피넛버터를 꺼내놓고 맷은 현관문을 열었다. 피터는 더 참을 수가 없었다. 왜 자꾸 말을 막아요! 쿵쿵 구르는 발은 창문으로 향했다. 맷은 여전히 문고리를 잡은 채로 말했다. 분필과 라커룸 냄새가 나. 창 밖으로 쌩한 바람이 불었다.  
비가 바스락하게 내리는 밤, 물소리에 묻힌 비명이 쨍 울렸다. 뭉뚝한 뿔을 가진 그림자가 봉을 꺼냈다. 등을 가격하려던 남자가 훅 공중에 떠올랐다. 언제나! 친절한 이웃이죠! 길에서는 어항 냄새가 나고 입에는 자꾸 물이 들어가고 모든 것이 낮보다 선명했다. 한없이 다가가는데도 한없이 물러나는 것도 노련해졌다. 홧김에 연애도 했고 술도 마셨고 심술도 부렸고 맷의 연애를 방해도 했으나 맷은 어디 가지 않았고 갈 수도 없었고 피터도 그랬으니 타오르던 불은 시간의 먼지가 얹히자 벽난로처럼 안온해졌다. 숨이 안쉬어질 것 같아서 피터는 입술만 마스크를 올렸다. 밤거리는 빗소리가 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울렸다. 마스크 아래의 맷 입술은 웃고 있는 것만 같았다. 피터는 진심을 말하는 다른 방법을 배웠다. 내일 봐요. 골목엔 이미 피터 뿐이었다. 답이 없어도 가고 없어도. 오늘같은 내일은 올 거라는 걸 알았다. 


End file.
